


Ice and wind

by Charlotte_McGonagall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (sort of), Character Study, Drabble, Gen, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_McGonagall/pseuds/Charlotte_McGonagall
Summary: Mycroft was ice and Eurus was wind.Drabble about the Holmes siblings, specifically Mycroft and Eurus, and how she fashoned him into the Ice Man.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakiJune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/gifts), [Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/gifts).



> I've been trying to write in this fandom since 4x03 aired, and I was suddenly inspired to write this, at last!  
> English is not my first language, so, if you spot any mistakes, I'm sorry, feel free to let me know. Actually, I'd be grateful if you did.

Mycroft was ice and Eurus was wind.

She was the wind blowing cold and harsh, making the ice thicker and harder. She always had that wintry quality that sent a shiver down his spine, enough to raise his defences, more and more each time.

She was the wind blowing sharp against the ice, carving patterns into it. She left her mark on everyone she touched, and he was no exception. Why would he? She had crafted him, to her liking, into a perfect ice sculpture; and, really, that was fine, because he didn't know how to be anything else.

She was the wind blowing on fire, spreading flames and thriving in chaos and destruction. And Mycroft dreaded fire. Fire had to be contained. Otherwise, it would melt the ice, it would be his demise, it would burn everything he loved to the ground, once again.

She was the wind blowing on the water, bending it into waves and whirlpools, bringing storms and danger, menacing to swallow each and every one of them. So, the only thing Mycroft could do was turning water into ice.  
Ice might have been hard and cold and slippery, but at least it was solid and firm.

On ice, Sherlock couldn't drown.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did this make any sense at all? I hope it did!  
> I was just glad I managed to write something after more than a year of inactivity.


End file.
